


Moments in Time

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, F/M, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina looks back on her life and her choices, or lack thereof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Colors of Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Regina  
> Secondary Focus: Henry, Cora, Henry Sr., Daniel, Snow White, Rumplestiltskin  
> Date Written: 16 December 2012  
> Word Count: 824  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 4 Inspiration Tree challenge  
> Summary: Regina looks back on her life and her choices, or lack thereof.  
> Spoilers: Just consider the entire series up for grabs, to be safe.  
> Warnings: Mentions of abuse, miscarriage, and death. Each poem will get its specific warning.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: These were all written in response to a ficlet or graphic that someone else made in the Inspiration Tree challenge for [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland**. It was fascinating to write these, and take this deeper look into Regina's life. I will say flat out that I tapped into something really intense to day while writing these, and it's kind of messed up me in the aftermath. And no, I'm not exactly complaining about that either...
> 
> Dedication: Lana Parrilla, for her flawless portrayal of Regina, which inspires my muses on a daily basis. And an additional thank you to Adam Horowitz and Eddie Kitsis for creating the character before handing her off to Lana. Y'all inspire me so much, it hurts.
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. _Constructive_ criticism will get me to make corrections much faster.

  
**Inspiration:** Full-size graphic here by [](http://hughville.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hughville.livejournal.com/)**hughville**

  
[](http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp306/Hughville/Challenge%20graphics/eqwardrobe_zpsbab4ca3c.jpg)

**Focus:** Regina

**"The Colors of Emotion"**

As a child, she loved bright colors,  
     anything that would defy her mother's decorum.  
After meeting Daniel, she loved shades of blue,  
     reminding her of his eyes and the open skies.  
After he died, her colors turned virginal, her mother's choice,  
     to make the King want his new queen all the more.  
Once she banished her mother, she went earthier,  
     perhaps it was an attempt to cleanse herself of the taint.  
Once she turned to magic and the darkness, her colors went darker,  
     as if to broadcast what had become of her life.  
In the end, she wore black almost exclusively,  
     her mourning visible, even if she couldn't say the words.

Her entire life story was laid bare by her wardrobe,  
     if only there was someone who cared to notice,  
     if only there was someone to see past the mask,  
     if only there was someone to see _Regina_ , rather than what she'd become.


	2. The Choice

  
**Inspiration:** [Full-size graphic here](http://i.imgur.com/O1oNp.png) by [](http://hermyfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hermyfan.livejournal.com/)**hermyfan**

**Focus:** Regina, Henry  
 **Warning:** Mention of miscarriage

**"The Choice"**

She never told them,  
not a single soul she knew,  
of the great torment  
that ate at her very soul  
with every moment she lived.

Her greatest desire  
bloody and torn asunder,  
tossed out like rubbish.  
Daniel's immortality  
reduced to burned, bloody sheets.

The loss ate at her,  
tearing her soul asunder.  
Encompassing grief  
that none understood, just said,  
"It wasn't meant to be yet."

They just didn't know  
the price she paid that sad day.  
Not just a baby,  
but her innocence and love,  
died that day, breaking her heart.

That grief would only  
abate while in Storybrooke.  
The very moment  
Gold settled him in her arms,  
she understood mother's love.

He wasn't Daniel's,  
but she could learn to love him  
in all the same ways.  
He would be her salvation.  
"Hello, Henry Daniel Mills."


	3. Brave

  
**Inspiration:**[Full-size graphic](http://i.imgur.com/idXxs.png) by [](http://kadie-darling.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kadie-darling.livejournal.com/)**kadie_darling**

**Focus:** Regina, Henry

**"Brave"**

"No!"

"Be brave,  
little one."

Regina's words  
try to offer strength.  
She has known this would come.  
Prophecies can be a bitch,  
especially when it's your son  
who has been charged with killing the Queen.

"No matter what, I love you. Just be quick."


	4. Justice

**Inspiration:** "This isn't justice! This is cowardice!" from a ficlet by [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Focus:** Regina, Snow White

**"Justice"**

She never understood  
why she couldn't do it.  
She had ample opportunities,  
yet Snow still lived.

Nothing she tried  
was truly final in scope.  
Every single plan executed  
with fatal flaws.

It wasn't until she met the Savior  
that she understood.  
Snow was not to blame.  
Cowardice saved her.


	5. Slave

**Inspiration:** [Full-size graphic](http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp306/Hughville/Challenge%20graphics/slavetomagic_zps9bbed1d6.jpg) by [](http://hughville.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hughville.livejournal.com/)**hughville**

**Focus:** Regina

**"Slave"**

King.  
Mother.  
Dark magic.  
Rumplestiltskin.  
Is there anything I'm _not_ a slave to?

Can I never have my happy ending?  
Live my own life?  
Own my fate?  
Succeed?  
No.


	6. End the Queen

  
**Inspiration:** "End the Queen." from a ficlet by [](http://dj-rocca.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dj-rocca.livejournal.com/)**dj_rocca**  
 **Focus:** Regina, Henry

**"End the Queen"**

never intended  
for the queen to be at all  
but she's all i have

now they want me dead  
they want her executed  
for her heinous crimes

they don't see the girl  
struggling to break free and live  
despite all the odds

perhaps this is best  
killing the queen is freedom  
from a life of pain


	7. Faces

  
**Inspiration:** "But who is she underneath?" from a ficlet by [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath**  
 **Focus:** Regina

**"Faces"**

there is more to me than meets the eye:  
the Evil Queen with her vengeance;  
the daughter not good enough;  
the girl mourning lost love;  
the reluctant queen.  
so many sides  
no one knows,  
except  
me.


	8. In Dreams

**Inspiration:** [Full-size graphic](http://i35.photobucket.com/albums/d180/ScoobyDooFan8703/OUAT/reginadreams.png) by [](http://dj-rocca.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dj-rocca.livejournal.com/)**dj_rocca**

**Warnings:** Mentions of abuse  & character death  
 **Focus:** Regina, Cora, Henry Sr., Daniel, Snow White, Rumplestiltskin

**"In Dreams"**

In dreams, there is nothing I can't handle.  
When I feel it's too much, I just wake up.  
I control my destiny completely,  
choosing who and what can access my heart.

Mother can beat me till I'm nearly dead,  
but I'll never fully submit to her.  
Daddy can try to talk me out of things,  
and sometimes he is even successful.

Daniel never dies at Mother's dark whim;  
we escape and live my happy ending.  
Snow White grows up to be a lovely friend,  
no vengeance there, only sisterly love.

Rumplestiltskin never creates the curse  
that renders my entire life forfeit.


	9. Rainbow

  
**Inspiration:** "Jewels of every color would drip from her like raindrops" from a ficlet by [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)**shatterpath**  
 **Focus:** Regina

**"Rainbow"**

When the Evil Queen was formed,  
people saw only what they wanted to see.  
They saw the witch, the sorceress, the wickedness.  
They saw the opulence, the sensuality, the jewels draping my body.  
The diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and pearls.

But they didn't see what was right in front of them,  
the spells wrought for protection from the world at large.  
The amethyst worn against addiction and for serenity.  
The blue topaz to help relieve tension and ease life's burdens.  
The carnelian and citrine intended to stabilize and clear negative energies.  
The hematite to increase the mental stability I needed so badly.  
The labradorite I needed to understand the destiny chosen for me.  
The moonstone on which I made more wishes than anyone can count.  
And countless other stones that were hidden among the more opulent, obvious ones,  
designed to work my magic _for me_ and for my well-being.

The only stone I never wore was rose quartz.  
Perhaps it's the only one I should have worn all along.  
Perhaps with the power of love, I could have resisted better.


	10. Magic

  
**Inspiration:** "A world without magic" from a ficlet by [](http://hermyfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hermyfan.livejournal.com/)**hermyfan**  
 **Focus:** Regina, Cora

**"Magic"**

Mother always believed  
Magic is absolute  
Moreover, it's power  
Making others obey  
Moving all the pieces  
Muting those against you  
Motivation for growth


End file.
